Forget Me Not
by ekoorbxoxo
Summary: Bella Swan moves to Forks and meets the Cullens. Edward is dating Holly. Bella wants Edward but Edward doesn't want anything other than Holly.


**I'm working on the net chapter of 'By The Numbers' but, this story line popped into my head and I can't stop thinking about it. I hope you enjoy it. I'm thinking about opening a blog of some sort. Maybe an instagram? Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

_BPOV: _

"Have a good day, Bells." Charlie grinned at me as I opened the door to the cruiser. "It's good to have ya back." I smiled at him and patted his hand as I picked my bag off of the floor.

"It's good to be back, Dad." I stepped out of the cruiser and waved at him after the door was shut, and he pulled off. I turned towards the door and took a deep breath. "Here we go." I whispered, hitching my bag further up my shoulder.

The halls were loud, kids standing in groups with their friends, chatting. People glanced at me as I walked towards the office. Every girl that looked at me, started whispering. I finally reached the office doors. A young blonde boy saw me from inside the office and almost ran to the door to open it for me.

"Are you new?" He asked as soon as the door was open far enough for me to step into the warm room.

"Uh, yeah."

"What's your name? I'm Mike Newton." Mike held out his hand. My hand slipped into his. His hand was clammy. _Gross…_

"Bella Swan. I just moved here from Jacksonville."

"_Oh.._" His eyes moved down my neck and finally settled on my breasts. I rolled my eyes and stepped around him. The old woman sitting at the desk smiled sweetly at me as I rested my hands on the desk.

"Hi. I'm Bella Swan. I need my schedule please."

"Oh yes, dear. One moment." She dug through a pile of papers sitting on her desk. Mike still stood by the door, staring at me. His eyes met mine and he grinned. 'Hi.' he mouthed. I nodded at him and turned back to office lady.

"Miss Swan, here is your schedule and a map of the school. Welcome to forks high." I beamed at her and took the papers from her.

"Have a good day." I turned on my heel and started to walk across the room when the door flung open.

Long legs covered in expensive jeans were the first thing I saw.

"Cullen."

"Hello, Mike." A deep, smooth voice answered. My head snapped up and my eyes met topaz. The man standing in front of me, was gorgeous. His eyes met mine as I appraised his face. He had a strong jaw, high cheek bones, and a chiseled nose that led up to his amazing eyes, framed by this eye lashes.

When I realized I was staring, a blushed and looked down. Mike snorted as the god stepped around me and started to speak to office lady.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cobb."

"Good morning, Edward." Mike grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the office.

"Who was that?" I asked, when the door was shut.

"Edward. His dad is the surgeon at Forks hospital."

I nodded, and looked at my schedule. I has Pre Calc first period. Mike led me to the building and walked me to class. I sat in an empty desk and emptied my bag.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen."

My head snapped up. The girl standing in front of my made me feel insignificant as soon as I looked at her. Her short black hair framed her angel like face. She was very short.

"Um, Hi." I muttered, looking down. My hair fell from behind my ear, hiding my face. Alice pulled out the chair next to me and sat beside me. She pulled out a pink notebook and a pink pen.

"We're gonna be best friends." I looked at her and couldn't help but smile. I nodded and opened my book. "Eat lunch with me today."

"Alright."

"Why'd you move to Forks?"

"..How did you know I'm new?" I whispered, slightly scared. She shook with laughter, her pink lips parting.

"Everyone's talking about you." Alice giggled. She made a motion to continue with her hand.

"My mom got married to a baseball player…"

I told Alice the whole story. Class ended and the next two periods quickly passed. I told Alice to meet me outside the Café for lunch after third. She waited for me with a tall blonde man. He had his arm wrapped around her waist and kept kissing her cheek.

"Bella! This is my boyfriend, Jasper." She beamed at me and giggled as he nibbled on her ear. "Jazz, Stop!" She pushed him away and took my hand. I laughed and followed her into the café.

"Alice!" A cookie flew by my ear as a big bulky guy screamed at her. "Hurry up!"

She glared at him and practically ran towards him, dragging me behind her. "Emmet!" she growled and practically pushed me into a seat. I looked at all the people sitting around the table. Edward sat across from me, picking at his food.

"Where's Holly, Edward?" Alice asked, sitting down. Jasper wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. He glanced up at her and grinned at the mention of this girls name.

"Probably the library. She never stops reading, I swear. I'll go find her." Alice rolled her eyes and grinned as he stood and left the room.

"Who's Holly?"

"Edward's girlfriend of two years." a leggy blonde answered. "I'm Rose." She smiled at me, her eyes twinkling. "And this is Emmet." He nodded at me and grinned, dimples showing up.

Suddenly a loud giggled rang through the room.

"Edward, stop!" Edward laughed and showed up around the corner. A gorgeous brunette was situated in his arms as he peppered her face with kisses. "Edward!" she threw her head back and laughed.

He reached the table and sat in the chair, pulling her into his lap. She leaned her face towards his face and pressed her plump lips to his. His hands gripped her waist. He let out a quiet moan, and ran his hands up her back.

Holly pulled away from him and smiled against his lips.

"I love you." He whispered and pecked her lips.

"I love you too." Her eyes met mine as she turned in his lap. I hated her.

She has bright grass green eyes, framed by thick, long eye lashes. Her small nose was red from the cold weather outside, and her full lips were swollen from Edward's kisses.

"Hi, I'm Holly." She held a small hand out to me, her nails painted a bright pink. Edward trailed a hand up her side and squeezed. She giggled and took her hand back, pushing him. His arms wrapped around her as he pulled her face to his.

**EPOV:**

Holly's warm lips pressed against mine as her fingers tangled in my hair. Her nails scrapped my head. I moaned against her mouth as my hand trailed under the table. Her legs were spread, making it easy for my hand to find her clit through her pants. She gasped into my mouth and pulled back to speak.

"Take me home." Her green eyes appraised mine. I nodded and picked up her bag. She slid off my lap and held out her hand. I looked up at her. The sun was shinning through the window, making her natural highlights shine out. If my heart was beating, it'd be slamming against my rib cage.

"You're beautiful." I whispered, my fingers tracing her cheek. Her heart fluttered in her chest, making me smile. Bella's heart was slow and steady as she watched us.

Bella was pretty but nothing compared to Holly.

"Come on." Holly grabbed my hand and pulled me up from my seat. I followed her out the doors, to my car. I let her drive to the house. When we reached my house, I grabbed her and ran up to my room.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." She giggled as I laid on top of her. I smiled and trailed my nose along the vain in her neck. "Is the smell bothering you?" Holly's fingers gripped my shirt.

"No." I pulled my shirt over my head and crushed my lips to her. Her lips formed around mine. Her fingers trailed down my stomach, my muscles clenching at her warmth. Her legs wrapped around my hips, pulling my cock to her pussy.

As a vampire, I was very nervous to date a human. Holly was very understanding about what I was. She never thought about leaving me. When I'm with her, nothing else matters.

I sucked on her neck as I cupped her breast in my hand. She moaned and tilted her head back, giving me more access. I started to push her shirt up and pulled it over her head.

"You weren't wearing a bra?" I asked, breathless. She shook her head and pulled me close. My chest pressed against her breasts.

"Get naked."

I ripped her jeans off her legs and threw the fabric behind me, pushing my body down until my head was between her thighs. I pressed my lips to her lace panties. She moaned, and tangled her fingers in my hair. Holly smelled glorious.

With a flick of my wrist, her panties were gone and my tongue plunged in between her lips.

"Oh my god!" she screamed. My tongue plunged in and out of her until she came. She shuddered and shook. Her cum flooded my mouth. I sucked hard on her clit as I drank all she gave me. "Fuck!" My cock was painfully hard. I loved it when she cursed.

I shredded my pants and slithered up her body, slamming into her. Her warmth enveloped me, her walls clenching. Her arms wrapped under my armpits and her head pressed against my chest.

"I love you," She sighed, wrapping her legs around me. I suddenly smelt the salt of her tears. "So much. It scares me." I pulled out until only my tip was in her and slid back in. Holly moaned softly.

"I love you, Holly. You're my world."

"Make me like you." Her hands ran up my back. My thrusts were slow and deep. I nodded, giving in to her request. Holly's been asking me to make her like me since she found out what we were.

"I promise. I want you. Forever." I sped up my thrust. Her nails dug into my skin. I begged her to stop in my head. I didn't want her to break her nails on my shoulders. She suddenly flipped me under her and started to bounce hard.

"God damn it!" I screamed as her walls started to clench around me. She threw her head back, her hair touching my thighs. Her breasts were bouncing so I sat up and sucked a nipple into my mouth, coating it in my venom.

"Don't stop! Cum for me." She moaned as my orgasm ripped through me. My seed quickly filled her as she fell against my chest.

"Holly, I love you. Sleep, baby." She nodded against my chest and fell asleep with me still buried inside of her.

It stunned me how much this human meant to me. I loved her more than anything. Her eighteenth birthday had past weeks ago and I started to think about the ring hidden in my sock drawer. I started watching her dreams and smiled as I watched her and me laying in our meadow, kissing and giggling.

I suddenly wanted that ring on her finger.


End file.
